The invention concerns a fuel distribution rail for fuel injection for internal combustion engines, with a base tube and a fuel channel extending in the longitudinal direction with respect to the base tube whereby one connector device is at least fixed to the base tube. Such a fuel distribution rail is normally part of a fuel injection device of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine of a vehicle. The fuel distribution rail may also be designated as a common rail.
Fuel distribution rails of the type mentioned at the outset are, in practice, known in different embodiments. These fuel distribution rails are generally under high internal pressure and in particular also variations in internal pressure. Further, such fuel distribution rails are also subject to vibrations and similar mechanical stresses occurring in the region of the engine. For these reasons, the fuel distribution rails must meet the high requirements in quality and service life. Particularly, they must fulfill high requirements of strength. Weak areas with respect to strength, particularly in joint areas like solder or weld areas and particularly in joint regions of the base tube sections as well as in connection areas of lateral connection pipelines. Due to mechanical stresses, frequent breaks and/or cracks occur in these areas. In this respect, there is room for improvement in fuel distribution rails known in practice.
Thus, the technical problem on which the present invention is based lies in providing a fuel distribution rail mentioned at the outset, in which the described disadvantages can be avoided and which distinguishes itself by resistance to mechanical stresses, particularly in the joint regions.